The Game
by FlyingKitty32
Summary: Hey there, my name is Aimee Lee; I'm going to tell you about my WWE story of Success, Disappointment, Love and Heartbreak. So if your ready lets get started on January 29th 2012. Yes, that's right the Royal Rumble, 40 men or should I say 39 men and 1 mystery woman they don't know was entering. I'm going to start by telling you what happened a few hours before the Rumble, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**** there, my name is Aimee Lee; I'm going to tell you about my WWE story of Success, Disappointment, Love and Heartbreak. So if your ready lets get started on January 29****th**** 2012. Yes, that's right the Royal Rumble, 40 men or should I say 39 men and 1 mystery woman they don't know was entering. I'm going to start by telling you what happened a few hours before the Rumble, enjoy! **

'Aimee! Just going to run through the rumble with you okay? So the other 39 wrestlers don't know who number 40 is yet. For gorilla position were going to keep you in here until Evan has gone on stage then you can run to gorilla position with out anybody seeing you okay. Mr. McMahon purposefully put you as number 40 so you could have chance of shaking up the industry by becoming the first female royal rumble winner a plus is that you're a favorite with the fans!' Amy explained

'Alright thanks Amy, so when all the other entrants are entering I'm aloud to stay back here and observe?'

'That's exactly right! Vince wants his favorite diva in tip top shape. He told me to tell you that he is changing your entrance song for Wrestlemania 29 instead of Boulevard of Broken Dreams its going to be Bittersweet Memories by Bullet For My Valentine. Your entrance is going to be big, bold and spectacular! It really fits you, now I must run I have to go take Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix through their entrances, See you later girl!' Amy barked

'Alright then Amy see you later good luck with Miss. Temper Beth Phoenix!'

Aimee closed her locker room door and sat down, she looked around and decided to go for a walk around the arena and see how set up was coming along.

'Hey! Aimee what's up little sis what are you doing here your not scheduled for a match tonight?' asked Evan Bourne

'Oh hey Evan well I'm supporting Kelly tonight, then I'm giving the girls a lift to some really popular nightclub downtown. I'm sure they'll decide to bring their boyfriends so it'll be like packed it my Range Rover but hey what are you gonna do about it? Why don't you come along too it'll be fun!'

'Well I'm convinced I'm going to win the Royal Rumble tonight so why not? I have to go get ready bye!' he boasted.

'In your dreams, if anyone's going to win the Rumble it's me.'


	2. Chapter 2

'What was that Aimee?' Evan asked

'Oh I said I can't wait it's going to be LOTS of fun tonight can wait for you to win!' she lied

Aimee scurried away and headed outside to go greet her fans. She headed towards the entrance and could hear them screaming her name. Aimee snuck out the door and got everyone's attention by whistling, when they saw her they screamed in attention

'HEY! Are you ready for the ROYAL RUMBLE? Give me a scream.'

The fans yelled back at Aimee in approval, she slapped the fans hands, as she went she signed autograph's until it was time for everybody to head in and get their seats.

Aimee left and approached her locker room. Grabbing her wrestling gear from her sports bag she got changed and switched on the T.V. The Royal Rumble was just about starting.

'Welcome to the Royal Rumble, tonight we have a HUGE Royal Rumble. 40 man over the top rope match every one of these fans are anxiously waiting for the anonymous number 40 to be revealed!' Jerry yelled over the cheers

'That's right Jerry tonight we have the Divas championship match against Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix as well as the Intercontinental Championship between the world's best wrestler Cody Rhodes and the washed up Booker T. you know Booker doesn't deserve to wrestle such a great legend!' Michael whined

'Ah Michael Cole, I wonder what his reaction will be when he sees that I'm number 40. More like Evan's reaction since he is coming clubbing he will have a face like thunder!' Aimee snickered to herself

Aimee was pulled out of thought by somebody knocking at her door. She approached with caution being careful not to show that she was in her wrestling gear.

'Who is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment!' she lied

'Don't worry Aimee it's just me Amy, Ok I was coming to tell you that you need to get ready earlier. The Royal Rumble has been moved up due to an injury that Booker sustained from Cody. So I'll come back to collect you once Evan is out on stage, John and Evan should wrestle for about 7 minutes in that time we can get you out of here and straight to gorilla position without anybody noticing you hear the audience count down.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Alright good idea, well I already have my wrestling gear on. Number 10 is out right now so I think about 1 hour until its my turn, then we can sneak me out of here.'

'Well I'll have a special knocking code so you know it's me and nobody else.'

'How about I knock three times then two times then once. Don't forget Vince is looking forward to watching you wrestle, he doesn't care who you eliminate first preferably he wants you to face against John.'

'Okay, well I'm going to eat something and watch the rumble. See you Amy!'

Aimee closed the door. She approached her travel bag for some food as she enjoyed the Royal Rumble as it was her childhood favourite Pay per View. Number 18 came out and she cheered as it was The Undertaker, her childhood hero entered the arena. The Undertaker intimidated her at first but now he was her father figure, she counted each wrestler even though she already knew who had each number.

'1. Chris Jericho, 2. Rey Mysterio, 3. Batista, 4. Tyson Kidd, 5. The Big Show, 6. R-Truth, 7. The Miz, 8. Vladimir Kozlov, 9. Santino Marella, 10. Alberto Del Rio, 11. Kane, 12. Rob Van Dam, 13. Derrick Bateman, 14. Wade Barrett, 15. Heath Slater, Gabriel, 17. Brodus 'Funkasaurus' Clay, 18. The Undertaker, 19. Zack Ryder, 20. Ezekiel Jackson, 21. John Morrison, 22. David Otunga, 23. Ted Dibiase, 24. Randy Orton, 25. Chavo, 26. Primo, 27. Sin Cara, 28. Sheamus, 29. Trent Barretta, 30. Jinder Mahal, 31. Yoshi Tatsu, 32. Kofi Kingston, 33. Jay Uso, 34. Jimmy Uso 35. Daniel Bryan 36. Mark Henry' she counted up.

Aimee heard a knock at the door, she listened for Amy's special knock she heard the three knocks, then two, then one and jumped up from her couch and slightly opened the door, Amy grabbed her arm and cautiously took her round the arena to gorilla position.

'Okay so there is Carlito about to go out, so I'm surmising that when Evan goes out I go straight to gorilla position and when the crowd counts down to 0 I wait 5 seconds then stroll out.' she asked

'Look Aimee, Evan has just gone out, go, go, go!' she forcefully whispered

Aimee ran over and listened to her fans counting down.


	4. Chapter 4

'5,4,3,2,1!' They screamed

Aimee's music played throughout the arena, she jumped out from behind the screen. Hands on hips she turned and looked around at the screaming crowd calling her name. The she turned her head towards Evan and John who were stood mouth opened in astonishment. Aimee made a sharp loud ear piercing whistle then headed down to the ring like a soldier then slid in. Looking at them both she made eye contact with John and instructed him to punch Evan. Aimee headed over and picked up a stunned Evan. The crowd's camera flashes were everywhere as Aimee held him above her head. Then threw him over the top rope. The referee Scott Armstrong counted Evan out as both of his feet touched the ground. Now it was just it was just her and John. Aimee stared John dead in the eyes.

'Pepsi's let me here you scream!' she screeched as she addressed her fans. She heard them reply by chanting Pepsi back.

She then lunged at John as she started throwing punched and kicks. John pushed her off of him. He then pulled her up and Irish whipped her into the ring pole. Aimee leant against it. Aimee pretended to be groggy as John came running towards her she moved out of the way so John went shoulder first. He pulled his head out of the roped and turned towards her with a smug look on his face. He approached Aimee and cornered her. When Aimee knew she was a goner she hit him with a surprise attack. Now was the time to perform her finisher, The Pepsi Plan ~ a classic twist on the sharp shooter. She wrapped John's legs around her own and turned him over in to the sharpshooter. She leant all the way back and securely wrapped one hand around his face so that his body was in a 'U' shape. John was yelling in agony the ref called a stop to the grapple. She grabbed John and secured him on her shoulder. Yelling one last time she instructed everyone to get their camera's ready. The crowd roared and like before the whole arena lit up in a flash as Aimee threw John over the top rope. The crowd exploded like a bomb as she was the first woman to ever win the Royal Rumble something Chyna and Beth Phoenix could never do.

'Oh my gosh, its official Aimee Lee is going to Wrestlemania I think she's about to announce what title she's after!' Jerry commented

'Hey guys. So you're all wondering what title I'm after. There is no point lying in this industry so I won't be going for the World Heavy Weight Championship because to be quite frank, The Undertaker intimidates me… So you know what Punk! I'm coming for YOUR title so your gonna to like it or lump it.'


	5. Chapter 5

End of Days rang through out the arena followed by a series of boo's following it, as Wade Barrett approached the ring, microphone in hand along with his personal accessory, no not his coat, his smug smile.

'Now, Now, Now Aimee let's not get injudicious shall we, who said CM Punk was going to stay WWE Championship?' Wade remarked

'ME! That's who, now I suggest you and your thick skull and take a HIKE! Don't forget Wade I'm from England too so I can match your every word. Now bug off you pest of a loser. I mean you got thrown of the top rope by Heath Slater…. Heath freaking Slater! The One Man Jobber Band. So shoo. I have a club to go too. Of course not before my Pepsi party with my lovely fans… toodleoo loseroo!'

Aimee left the ring with an embarrassed Wade looking on in fury! She left behind the wall. She slid her back to the floor and dreaded seeing Evan mainly everyone. The Divas were going to hate her for beating them to become the first woman to win the Royal Rumble and the wrestlers cause a woman beat them.

Aimee looked up and to her horror she saw her best friends John Cena, Miz, CM Punk and Evan standing over her. Instinct made her put her hands in front of her face. She looked up when nothing happened

'Uh… Aimee what are you doing?' asked Miz.

'Wait guys, before we say anything I want to know why you put your arms up in front of your face?' Evan replied

'FINE! Just give me a hand up. Oomph, alright, if you want to know a couple of weeks ago 4 guys beat me up in the street because I lost to Beth; I lost them all $100 each in a bet they made. They all towered over me and beat me up, I'm sure you could still find my hair extensions if you look hard enough. I lied by saying to Vince I tripped up and hit my face. Now care to tell me why your here.' she sighed

'Good job were here then, I suggest you come with us we'll explain to you once we get there. Lets go before Wade, Justin and Heath arrive.'

Aimee followed the gang to CM Punk's locker room. John pushed her in to the room and locked the door behind him. They switched on the T.V and caught Wade just disappearing behind the screen.

'Aimee this is going to sound really bizarre, but Wade wants you gone. How do we mean gone, well he, Slater and Gabriel are planning to beat you up then blame it on somebody else.' 'So John, Miz, Evan and I well lets say were your big brothers yeah?' John said


End file.
